KarateBob SmashPants
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: When Spongebob drinks a potion, Spongebob is assigned to fight crime because Kim Possible died... before it's too late! Based on the story by Brandon Pappas.
1. Part I: How KarateBob Became KarateBob

**KarateBob SmashPants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Part I: How KarateBob Became KarateBob**

"_**LAMBCHOPFAN1234 PRESENTS"**_

_**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?**_

"_**BASED ON THE STORY BY BRANDON PAPPAS"**_

"_**KARATEBOB SMASHPANTS"**_

"_**PART I: HOW KARATEBOB BECAME KARATEBOB"**_

_**Spongebob Squarepants!**_

_**Who is as flat and as poris as he?**_

_**Spongebob Squarepants!**_

_**Spongebob Squarepants!**_

_**Spongebob Squarepants!**_

"_**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS"**_

Spongebob: Oh, I wish I could do Karate like Sandy. I could fight crime.

Spongebob goes and grabs a "SKILL" potion, and has a plan.

Spongebob: Oogabeeogalaboogalaboo... KARATE!\

Just then, Spongebob drinks the potion.

Potion: Ye shall change ya name... to Karatebob SMASHPANTS!!!

Spongebob: I am Karatebob Smashpants!

_Stay tuned for more mayhem!_


	2. Part II: The Portal

**KarateBob SmashPants**

By: lambchopfan1234

Note: _This takes place AFTER the series finale, "Graduation," which played on Disney Channel in 2006._

**Part II: A Portal**

Plankton: Aha! The plan is taking effect! Soon, Spongebob will go and destroy the whole world! Soon, instead of being Enemy #2 he will be my FRIEND! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karen: Go slow with the ha's.

Plankton: Look at this! The skanner of Fic potions... hey, wait, this is a fic! Why are you copying everything I say! Stop! Stop!

Karen: I said! QUIT YA WHININ'!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just then, Karen self-destructs.

Plankton: Aw, man! If I could just find a new wife... but where? Hmm, no, no! Maybe it's... (looks at Wikipedia) Middleton! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TV: Transport Plankton to... Middleton.

As known, Middleton was where he was. Plankton found a plane, leading to Shego. From there, we know what will happen.

KARATEBOB SMASHPANTS THEME

_**I know what will happen**_

_**If you really ask me**_

_**Who?**_

_**Ha!**_

_**Ha!**_

_**He!**_

We see Spongebob kick the screen.

KarateBob: Oopsies.

Narrator: _**What dat.**_

_**If I really know what will happen**_

_**If you really ask me...**_

_**Just PLEASE!**_

_**PLEASE!**_

_**MOMMY!**_

_**I'll tell you what will happen**_

_**If you mix them just like me!**_

At the toy company, KarateBob jumps in the sky and does a karate kick in the plane.

Toy man: What dat.

"**KARATEBOB SMASHPANTS"**

We see Spongebob calling out the raindeer.

Raindeer: Wah-ha!

Just then, SHEGO'S PLANE got ran over by a raindeer.

Okay, I just added this for humor. Luckily, Shego fell on a trampoline, oh, but got dumped off of it.

Shego was out doing Kim watch. If Kim came, she would attack Kim. Just then, Shego sees a crash of a Plankton-sized ship.

Narrator: _**Let's see what will happen if you mix Kim Possible with Spongebob with Karate and Squarepants.**_

Plankton: Hello?

Shego: (screams quietly)

Plankton: I have a plan to CRUSH Kim Possible.

Shego: What?

Plankton: I have a big amount of weapons that is harder on teenage superheroes like Kim Possible.

Shego: Ooh. Well, how can you "crush" Kim if you are small?

Plankton: I said, I have a big amount of weapons that is harder on teenage superheroes like Kim Possible.

Shego: Yes. (The Next Day...) Meet the NEWEST villain!

Drakken: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! A PLANKTON! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! DIAL 911! DIAL 911!

Shego: Remember? 911 is band!

Plankton: I have a plan! I will use the HARDEST-ON-PEOPLE weaponry (can't spell).

Later, Spongebob popped out of the TV.

Spongebob: Ouch. Wha—wha--where am I?

Kim: Do I hear... A TALKING SPONGE? Is it just my family's toy again... or is it REALLY Spongebob? I'll look.

Just then, Spongebob walked into the room.

Kim: I may just be seeing things.

Spongebob: Listen! Plankton and Shego are teaming up to KILL you! Plankton has the worst weaponry ever! Be prepared to die! (runs around in circles making police car sounds) Doomed! Doomed! DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!! HEBA! HEBA! HEBA!!!!!!! Whoa, nellie. (laughs like Three Stooges).

Mr. Possible: Aagh! Spongebob!

Spongebob: Aagh! People!

_**At the funeral...**_

Spongebob: Good bye, Kim. Nice meeting you.

Kim: I'm... dieing? Before a long friendship? I have a replacement. You, SpongeBob, need to fight crime. Good... bye. (dies)

"**THE END"**


End file.
